Ostia (Faction)
Ostia is the third-largest city-state in Eleutheria, the product of a revivalism movement from citizens of Old Ostia that came to the new world with Valentia and Ancelstierre, while Old Ostia fell into ruin and decay. Partly a product of the descendents of the old leaders Timbrelaine I and Iax of Ostia, and partly born from the support of Ancelstierre, Ostia has expanded from a minority in Ancelstierre and a token embassy, to a young city-state spread over several islands and coasts. While the majority of the population still lives in Kellenheim, a small province generously ceded by Ancelstierre for the beginnings of the new state, the planned city center is being constructed on the island Österreich, in the Sea of Levant. History Ostia was the second city founded in the Dominion of Aurelia, on 12th Aprilis, 12 P.A. Originally claimed and settled as a small dedicated port by a group of Aventian merchants, the steady population growth and expansion of both the city and harbor eventually caused Aventinus (now known as Valentia), led by King Flavius I, to release the merchants' state charter. This paved the way for the founding of Ostia as a fully independent city- an action that led not long thereafter to the formation of the Dominion of Aurelia, led by Aventinus and promptly joined by Ostia, solidifying Aventinus' position as the center of power in Eleutheria. Ostia was reorganized and incorporated by the renowned architect and explorer Timbrelaine I late in the 12 P.A., and was led by him until his self-imposed exile in 32 P.A., after which he was never seen again. After exhausting his personal fortune on the reformation of the city, Timbrelaine began an extensive construction program by expanding and dredging both the harbor and the inner lake, and clearing and leveling much of the ground around the city in preparation for expansion. While the primary construction of the city was never completed, Ostia's elaborate public park, enormous harbor, and wide selection of shops and bars were famous in its own day. The ruins of Timbrelaine's colossal building projects, including the so-called 'Great Lighthouse' and the great bridge over the river Alaria, overshadowed the city's successes. Iax of Ostia joined early in 14 P.A. as the Lord Director of the Ostian Trading Company, a position that placed him on par with Timbrelaine I, forming the dual executive branch that would lead Ostia to the height of its power. Iax greatly furthered the goals of the OTC and expanded the Ostian presence in Aventinus and Aberglen, built several outposts, shops and embassies, and reconstructed the Ostian Trading Company Headquarters. The Ostian government was known for its unusual system of government in which two equal heads of state, the town mayor and the head of the Ostian Trading Company, shared power and ruled through mutual consent. Ostia's end began when a sudden freeze early in the winter of 31 P.A. caused so much ice to form at the mouth of the Alaria that it became impossible to use the harbor for the first time since its construction. The ice defied expectations and failed to thaw the following spring, then summer, strangling and paralyzing the city. In late 32, Timbelaine I left on a self-imposed exile with only a month's warning and no explanation. Iax would eventually move away as the city's population further declined, and it became apparent that the it couldn't survive. Ostia's swift fall into ruin was one of the prime examples that led the Council of Lords to declare that migration was necessary for survival, and begin the movement towards the new world. Not a single Ostian resident remained behind on the old continent of Valentia. Ostian minorities under the informal leadership of Lord Scottish_Irony, a descendent of Iax of Ostia, formed a small provincial town called Kellenheim on the coast of the Sea of Levant. When Lord Timbrelaine III arrived seemingly from nowhere several years later, Ancelstierre became a sort of sponsor for the Ostian Revivalism movement by allowing him to build an embassy in the city center, lending him and his mission political legitimacy. Within a relatively short time, recommended an island by King Flavius, who also helped him to transport the materials from several key Ostian buildings that had been stored after the journey to the new world, Timbrelaine began construction of the new city. Since then, Ostia has expanded greatly, and though construction has been slow, it has been steady. Citizenship and Property Rights Property Laws Property legislation in Ostia is fairly strict. Propertied citizens are the core of Ostian society and the backbone of the Ostian military. In peace, they are expected to serve Ostian interests in some capacity, whether it be as a negotiator, head of a guild, or simply as a powerful merchant. In wartime, it is their duty to defend the city, lead groups of irregulars, or perform full assaults on enemy cities under the direction of the Mayor. They are granted full access to the city's granary and armory during times of war, but are not paid for their services. Building Code The Ostian building code is far from uniform, the requirements of building changed depending on what quarter of the city you are in. Construction in Kellenheim is regulated by Lord Scottish_Irony, while the rest of the city's territoy is under the loose control of Lord Timbrelaine. Depending on location, restrictions can include height, external building materials, width (citizens are not always permitted to use their full plot), and even certain features may be required or disallowed. However, Both leaders have been known to be quite reasonable in the past- many things can be built somewhere in Ostia, the real question is location. Foreign Policy The core of Ostian foreign policy dates back to the Iunius 1st, 14 P.A. Ostian Declaration of Sovereignty, stating Ostia's withdrawal from 'continental' political matters, except those which directly threatened the health of her allies, in favor of the vigorous defense of her own rights in her claimed territories and territorial waters. This does not preclude close economic ties or cooperative action with Ostian allies; it simply means that Ostia does not involve herself in such things as territorial disputes, unless it goes so far as to endanger an ally. This document is one of the only original pieces of the old Ostian governance to be taken to the new world. (Ostian Trading Company The Ostian Trading Company pre-dates the founding of Ostia proper, and the two entities function as a single political force. The current company Director is Iax of Ostia, who has lead since Lord Timbrelaine divided the leadership of the company and the city. Larger and farther-reaching than any other mercantile force in Eleutheria, the Company has only extended its influence under Iax's rule, building its own merchant fleet and enlarging the already fearsome fortress that serves as the company headquarters.)(perhaps no longer relevant or true) Category:Cities Category:Factions